The Three Gems Of Power
by RutoHeart
Summary: Yusuke is back to work. This time his mission is to save a beautiful and cold assasin by the name Ruto. Though he may not know it, this could be the most important deed of his life because what he doesnt realize is that Ruto is the holder of the three gem
1. Ch 00

Character Bio's:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Ruto  
  
Age: 21  
  
Height: 5'1  
  
Hair Color: Purple  
  
Eye Color: Red  
  
History:  
  
Ruto was once the great Rukunasa (guardian of the Earth), but now she is  
  
but a mortal. Though she is not what she once was, she still has what  
  
Rukunasa was known for, the three gems of power. At an early age Ruto's  
  
mother was killed and she was taken away by a man named Galfai. Galfai  
  
erased her memory and raised her as a beautiful and cold assassin.  
  
Personality:  
  
She is cold and distant. Never will a smile come across her face. She  
  
keeps on crying many tears, stuck in confusion of not knowing how to feel  
  
or care. She just wishes that her memories will return.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Allen Orimoto   
  
Age: 24  
  
Height: 5'5  
  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
  
Eye Color: Hazel   
  
History:  
  
Allen is one of Genkai's students but unlike the rest, he is falling behind. Hoping not to be kicked out of her class, he begins to live at her temple and help with cooking and cleaning. But no matters what he may try, he always fails.  
  
Personality:  
  
Allen is very stupid and on top of that he is a clots. He seems to fail  
  
at everything he attempts. But he will try again and again just to make  
  
sure that everybody (especially Ruto) notices him for something good for  
  
once.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Nikaru  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Height: 2'3  
  
Hair Color: Pink  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
History:  
  
Nikaru just as Ruto once worked under Lord Hann's law, but soon she broke free. She hopes to join forces with Ruto and finally kill the man who had destroyed there lives: Hann.   
  
Personality:  
  
Nikaru is very childlike. She does not always understand what is going on  
  
around her. She can time to time be a pest but Ruto looks to her as a  
  
younger sister.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Lord Hann  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Height: 8'  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Eye Color: Gold  
  
History:  
  
Hann had once tried to take the gems away from Rukunasa. For his  
  
punishment he was tossed away into another realm for centuries. But once  
  
he found out that Rukunasa was reborn, he took sure advantage of it. He  
  
turned Ruto into one of his slaves hoping to rule the world through her,  
  
but when she breaks free he makes a change in his plans.  
  
Personality:  
  
Hann is pure evil. He cares for no other than himself. He'll do whatever  
  
it takes to fulfill his dream. 


	2. Ch 01

Chapter 1:   
  
Over Earth...   
  
  
  
Above Earth floated a kingdom, hidden in the clouds. A beautiful woman dressed in all white sat in a chair, viewing the planet below. Her white hair brought out the bloody red of her diamond eyes. A man in a full suit of armor approached her. He bowed down to her and began to speak. "Rukunasa..." he began, "They have arrived." The woman rose from her seat and began to walk through her palace of gold. "Then we shall prepare. No one shall have what is rightfully mine."  
  
Hours later, an army of great numbers arrived. Rukunasa just smirked as there leader approached her. "Now is the time. Surrender and we shall leave you unharmed." Rukunasa closed her eyes as three gems broke through her skin, one on her forehead, and one on each of her wrists. She lifted her voice and chanted a strange language. The leader of the men just stared in confusion, then she opened her eyes. Lightning struck, and most of his army had died. With what he had left, he charged in blindly.  
  
Hann lead his army forward and they slaughtered the other. In victory they yelled. But the trouble was not yet over. That night Hann approached Rukunasa in her sleep, and with a dagger tried to kill her, but before it was done, she awoke and dodged. "Hann, what are you doing?" "What am I doing? Taking those gems. For centuries you've held onto them, protecting human's from there own doings. Never did you take the power of the gems and use there real purpose. But I, I will. And you will be no more."   
  
Rukunasa flied into the air and Hann did as well. They fought greatly, but in the end, Hann was the loser. With what strength she had left, she threw open a portal and tossed Hann into another world. His last words were, "One day Rukunasa I will have them!" And he was never heard from again...   
  
Rukunasa for days sat in bed, trying to recover. But the damage that was done to her was permanent, and there was no way of recovery. Since she knew death was coming soon, she sent out her soul within and it traveled down to Earth. While there, it planted itself into a young woman, and years later grew into a young child named Ruto. Ruto was the most kindness, loving girl there was. With her purple hair and red eyes, she was envied by all others.   
  
One day Ruto and her mother traveled to the park. It was spring and the cherry blossom tree's were blooming. Ruto laughed and played as she tried to catch the falling petals. Her mother laughed as Ruto fell down. Ruto cried at first, but seeing her mother made her laugh as well. She got back up and continued her catching of the petals. Finally she cought one, and turned around to show her mother. But instead of finding her mother's smile, she found her dead body laying on the ground.  
  
"Mama!" she screamed. She ran over to her mother and held her hand. With her last breath her mother said, "Don't forget me." Her mother placed an amulet in Ruto's hand and then died. Ruto cried and cried, but then a strange man with pale skin and large yellow eyes came across her. "Rukunasa, a long time indeed it has been. I cannot believe that you have done this to yourself." "My name is not Rukunasa. It's Ruto!" The man kicked her to the ground and flung out his hand. Three gems broke through her skin. He tried to take them, but it was no use. He grabbed her and floated up into the sky to what was once her palace.   
  
For hours he tried ways to take the gems, but it was hopeless. Finally he casted a spell upon her and it put her into a deep sleep. When she awoke her memory was lost, and she didn't even know her own name. "Ruto? How do you feel?" "...I...I don't know." The man laughed as she blankly sat wondering where she was. "I am Galfai." he said, "And you are Ruto. And you obey everything I say!" "Ruto?"   
  
For the rest of her life, she was trained to be one of the most deadliest assassins alive. It was hard to believe that Ruto was even the same person. Once she was kind and now she is cold. Never again will anyone see a smile come across her face. All her memories have been taken away, except for the amulet which hangs around her neck…. 


	3. Ch 02

Chapter 2:   
  
The Beautiful Assassin   
  
  
  
Koenma sat in his office, awaiting Yusuke's arrival. Finally Yusuke walked through the doors. "Yusuke! You were half an hour late!" Koenma began. Yusuke plopped himself into a seat and asked Koenma what he was to do. Koenma sat down in his seat and pulled out some papers. "Well. We've been having problems lately. Lord Hann, and evil man, has been on a mad rampage searching for one of his former assassin by the name of Ruto. For some reason she just disappeared." "So, what am I suppose to do?" "Your case is to find this assassin and bring her to me. Perhaps with her help we can finally locate Hann."   
  
Yusuke rose from his seat and headed for the door. Before he left he turned his head towards Koenma and said, "This will be easy." Then was gone. As Yusuke left Koenma sighed. "Oh Yusuke", he began, "I wish it were easy."  
  
In the arcade was Kuwabara, playing another game. "YEAH!" he yelled. "I won another one!" He began to dance in a crazy manner and everybody stared. As he ended his dance Yusuke came up to him. "See you won another stupid arcade game, eh Kuw?" "Urameshi? I've been lookin' for you! Where have you been?" Yusuke pushed Kuwabara out of the way of the arcade game, and began to play himself. "Just got another mission from Koenma," he said. "Really? What mission?" "Gotta bring Koenma an assassin of some evil dude. It will be easy, kind of like this game." Yusuke stepped away from the game and showed Kuwabara his score. "I just beaded you Kuwabara."   
  
Yusuke walked out of the arcade and heads down the sidewalk, with Kuwabara fallowing. "Hey! Wait up!" Kuwabara yelled! When he caught up to Yusuke, Kuwabara began to speak again. "So, who are we after?" "We? Hey, this is my mission, not ours!" "Oh please, like you'd get anywhere without me." "You always get in the way! Your just trouble!" As they were about to fight one another, Kurama came up to them, with an envelope in his hand. "Gentlemen?" He kindly said. Kuwabara and Yusuke came to a halt, awaiting the words that were to be spoken by Kurama. "Here Yusuke. A photo of the assassin." As Yusuke opened the envelope and saw the photo, his jaw dropped. Together Yusuke and Kuwabara said, "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Kurama giggled as the boys stood in grief. "Yes, she is a very beautiful woman, but more deadly. I suggest you hurry along on your mission. Her location at the time is in the forest. I suggest you hurry."   
  
In the forest walked Ruto, dressed in a cape. She came upon a small town. She smirked, then jumped down. She set the town to flames, and began killing the poor people. The flames were high, and Hiei from a distance saw it. "Fire?" Hiei began jumping tree to tree until he reached the town. He ran around, searching for the cause, then he came across Ruto. He unsheathed his blade and prepared for battle. Though Hiei found her, Yusuke and Kuwabara had just began there travel. Up a steep hill Yusuke and Kuwabara walked, and they were tiered already. "This isn't right. Why is she all the way up here anyways?" "I don't know Kuwanbara, why don't you just shut-up?" "I can't. I need to rest." "But you just rested ten minutes ago! We'll never get to her in time!" "Whatever, I'm resting." "God, you are just so damn annoying!"   
  
They dashed towards each other, Hiei with his sword and Ruto with her glass dagger. Hiei missed her, but Ruto was able to stab her knife, stuck into his right arm. Wounded, he had to drop his weapon. Slowly he stood up, then Ruto attacked him with a high kick. With his other arm, he blocked her kick, but then she flipped and did a high kick with her other foot. Hiei fell to the ground. She ran towards him with another attack, but Hiei grabbed his sword and stabbed her in the stomach. She slowly stepped backward as blood began to run out of her mouth, then she fell to the ground. As her blood ran down her check, so did her tears. Hiei began to walk off, but then turned around and stared at Ruto. Instead of leaving her there, he picked her up and took her away.   
  
Ruto awoke in a bed, and her body wrapped in bandages. She looked around, and then spotted her equipment on a chair. Meanwhile Kurama was searching in the kitchen downstairs. "Hm…aha! There it is!" Kurama reached for a box of green tea in the back of a cupboard. He grabbed a teapot and made the tea. He placed two cups and the teapot on a tray, and made his way upstairs. In one hand he held the tray while with the other he opened the door. When he opened it Ruto greeted him with a dagger in his face. "Where am I and who are you?" She questioned. Kurama just smiled and said, "I am Kurama, and this is my home." Ruto placed away her dagger as Kurama placed the tray on a table and began pouring the tea. "You were out for hours," he began, "But good for you Hiei brought you here." When he turned around Ruto had already jumped out the window. "Oh no…"   
  
Ruto jumped into a tree and placed her hand over her wounded stomach. "I'm still wounded, making me an easy target. They will surely come for me now. I better get moving." As she began to get up, she sat back down, and placed her hand over her mouth. Blood began to drip from her mouth. She stared at her hand. "I'm in worse shape than I thought." Ruto got back up again and jumped tree to tree. Then her foot came upon a weak branch, and she fell down. 


	4. Ch 03

Chapter 3:   
  
Bounty on Her Head   
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Boton sat in the restraint, awaiting there orders. "I don't know where she could be." Yusuke said. Boton chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And what's so funny may I just ask?" "Oh Yusuke, Ruto is resting at Kurama's as we speak!" "What? And you didn't tell me? No wonder's why we couldn't find her." The waitress arrived and served them there orders. "Well," Kuwabara began, "Let's pay her a visit."   
  
A while later Yusuke and Kuwabara knocked on Kurama's door. "Just a minute!" sprung Kurama's voice. Kurama opened the door and invited them in. "So, where's Ruto at?" Yusuke asked. Kurama grew a sweat drop as he told them. "She, she has escaped." "She what?" both Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. Kurama's little smile turned into a frown. "Yes, she escaped. I was searching for her for some time now, but no luck so far." Yusuke ran out the door, with Kuwabara and Kurama fallowing. "Urameshi! Where are you going in such a hurry?" "I'm going to find Ruto."  
  
Through the town ran Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Sadly there was no show of Ruto. "What are we going to do? Koenma's going to kill me." Yusuke sat against an alley wall as Kurama and Kuwabara stood, wondering where she could be. Just then, Kuwabara noticed her. "HEY! There she is!" Yusuke rose to his feet and looked around until he too spotted her. "Hey, Kuwabara, I think you're right! Let's go get her!" Together they ran towards her. She noticed them and began running. It was a long chase until they trapped her in an alley way. As they approached her, she withdrawed two throwing stars. "Go away! I am warning you!" Ruto told them. "Sorry babe, but you got to come with us." Yusuke said. As he finished, she tossed her stars right by there heads. "Ha!" Kuwabara laughed, "You missed us!" "That was but a warning, this time I won't miss." Ruto pulled out another two stars, but instead of hitting them, she tossed them past there heads again. "Won't miss, eh? I don't know if you noticed but uh, you missed us." "No, she got a direct hit." Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around to find a large man with long white hair along with two small creature like men on his shoulders. The man pulled the two stars from his chest and threw them on the ground. As Yusuke and Kuwabara were befalling about the man's size, Ruto ran for it. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I can't let my prize escape." The man kicked both Yusuke and Kuwabara into the wall, then ran after Ruto.   
  
Ruto ran as far as she could, but came upon another dead end. "Damnit!" "Now, now Ruto. Why are you making this more difficult than it really is?" "You won't get me Sanon!" "I disagree…" As Sanon walks towards her, Ruto pulls out another star and throws it in his left eye. He screams out in pain, drawing Kurama's attention. Sanon pulls out the star and pushes Ruto up against a wall. She faints, and then Sanon throws her over his shoulder.   
  
"It's time to collect our bounty boys!" As Sanon turns around he finds Kurama awaiting him. "I'm afraid not." Kurama said tenderly. "You mustn't know who we are." Sanon said. "Fine. Allow me to introduce us. I am Sanon, and these two are the Nashnie brothers. And you are standing in our way." The Nashnie brothers jumped off Sanon's shoulder and attack Kurama. Kurama slashes his rosewhip, and the two die instantly. "Impressive. But, can you take me on?" Sanon reveals a claw on his left hand and shoots it at Kurama. Kurama attempts to dodge, but the claw catches his shirt. Sanon tosses him about like a rag doll until finally his shirt rips. Kurama gets back up. "Still want more? Can't you see? Nothing can stand in the way of me collecting this bounty!" Just then, Yusuke's voice was heard "What about a shot to the head?" Sanon turns his head and finds Yusuke in his spirit gun position. "Spirit Gun!" And Sanon is blown directly in the head, and falls to the ground, with Ruto flinging off his shoulder.   
  
"Thank you Yusuke." "No prob." Yusuke says just as Kuwabara just arrives. "Oh man! I missed out on all the action!" Kuwabara sits down, disappointed that he missed out (again). "Well Kurama, we should take Ruto home now." "Yes, we should." Together Yusuke and Kurama lift Ruto's body and walk off, with Kuwabara behind them.   
  
Again Ruto found herself in the same bed, in the same room, with the same people. "Drink this." Kurama handed Ruto a cup of tea. She stared at it for a moment, then drank it. "Why? Why have you done this for me? I would have been dead right now if it weren't for you." Ruto's eyes begin to tear. "Don't worry about it Ruto, that's just what we do." "What you do?"   
  
It grew late and everyone was about to leave. But, before Yusuke left, Ruto grabbed his hand. "Can I help you?" Ruto kneeled onto her knees and then began to speak. "I owe you a life debt. Please, accept this offer." "Okay, just let go of my hand." Ruto stood up and smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever. See ya tomorrow Ruto." As Yusuke and the other's left the room, Ruto murmured, "Good day great sirs." 


	5. Ch 04

Chapter 4:   
  
A Life Dept Made, And A Friendship Started   
  
In bed rested the tiered Yusuke. He was awoken by the sound of the shower. He tried to go back to sleep, but a woman's voice began to be heard. A song was sung and Yusuke didn't like it. "SHUT-UP!" He yelled. The shower stopped. As Yusuke placed his head back onto his pillow, Ruto came out with nothing on but a towel. "Sir Yusuke, what is it?" Yusuke opened his eyes widely and looked Ruto up and down then said, "What are you doing in my shower?" Ruto sighed and rolled her eyes. "I made a life dept to you. Where ever you go, I go."   
  
Ruto began cooking a large breakfast, and Yusuke sat at the kitchen table. "Ruto." He began, "I didn't remember agreeing to this whole life dept thing." "But you did, last night. And a life dept is a life dept." Ruto served Yusuke his plate. He stared at it in delight and said to himself, "Maybe I could get use to this…"   
  
It was afternoon and Yusuke was walking over to Kayko's. Behind him walked a forever watchful Ruto. As they approached her house, Yusuke turned around to Ruto. "Stay here. And don't do anything stupid!" "If anyone would do anything stupid, it would be you." "Whatever. Now, stay here!" Yusuke ran up to Kayko's door and knocked. Kayko answered with a smile. "Yusuke!" "Hey Kayko." Kayko stepped out and shut the door behind her. "For once you didn't forget about me." "Come on Kayko, I never forget about you." Together the two laughed, but then Kayko noticed something. "Hey, who's that?" Yusuke turned around to find Ruto hanging upside down from Kayko's roof. "That's Ruto. Excuse me." Yusuke ran over to Ruto. "What are you doing here?" Ruto didn't say anything, she just looked at Kayko then Yusuke. She smiled then jumped away.   
  
It was a fun day at the part for Yusuke and Kayko. They enjoyed themselves a lot. But always watching was Ruto, that is until Kuwabara caught her off surprise. "Hey Ruto. That's your name right, Ruto?" Instead of answering him back she simply turned her back on him, and placed her attention back on Yusuke and Kayko. "What gives? You've been watching them like a hawk." "I've made a life dept, and part of that dept is to protect him." "Well who's protecting you?" Kuwabara placed his hand on her shoulder. In great rage, Ruto kicked him directly in the nuts, dropping him to his knees. "Never touch me again, or you will experience the same pain." Ruto quietly whispered, then jumped away into the trees. "Strange girl she is." Kurama said to Hiei. In reply Hiei said a little "Hn!" Kurama and Hiei observed more of Ruto's actions. "So why did you spare her?" "Spare her? Please Kurama, I had to. Remember what Koenma said." "But you didn't even know of the mission until now." Hiei stood in silence.   
  
Ruto's attention drew off Yusuke and Kayko and came upon Kurama and Hiei. She stared at them, and they stared back. Kurama waved his hand, and Ruto approached them "Kurama, why did you have to do that?" Hiei said very quickly. "Oh come on Hiei, she's not so bad." Just as Ruto came up to them, Hiei vanished. "Hello Kurama." "Hello." Ruto looked around until she noticed Hiei's foot in the tree they stood under. "Ruto? Ruto are you alright?" Ruto began to walk off, ignoring Kurama completely. "I wonder what's wrong with her."   
  
It was late, and Yusuke was sitting in front of the television. Ruto entered the room and sat next to him. "Hey." Yusuke said. Ruto just nodded her head. "Listen, it's nice and all for you to be here, but I can't take this. I don't have enofe room if you know what I mean." "I know exactly what you mean. But I can't leave." "I know, I know! The whole life dept thing. There has to be something that we can work out." As Yusuke continued to speak, Ruto didn't pay attention. Her attention was at the television, which had a small child playing with his mother. "Mother…." She quietly whispered. "What? What did you say? See, I can't stand this part of you." Yusuke got up from the couch and headed for the bedroom. Ruto still stared at the television.   
  
The next day Yusuke was over at Genkai's temple, asking her of a favor. "So, you want me to take in this girl?" "Yep, that's all." Genkai looked at Ruto. "Hm. Okay." Yusuke shook Genkai's hand, and grew a large smile on his face. "Thank you Genkai, thank you!" Then he ran out the door. "So girlie, what's your name?" "Ruto." "Well, while you're here there are three simple rules. One, you must clean up around here. Two, no guests or unexpected surprises. And three, don't talk to me. Got it? Good. Now, if you don't mind I have a class to teach."   
  
As Genkai left the room, Ruto looked out the window. She saw the cherry blossom trees and her eyes began to release tears. She pulled an amulet from between her breast and began to touch it. "Why can't I remember?" 


	6. Ch 05

Chapter 5:   
  
Runaway Attempts   
  
  
  
It had been a week, and Ruto was still at Genkai's. She had nothing to do what so ever, and she did not enjoy that one bit. Yukina places another cup of tea before her. "Thank you Yukina…" Ruto said in a low voice. "Ruto, you don't sound good. Are you alright?" "I'm, I'm just fine. Never in my life have I been so taken care of….I hate it." "Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here." "Thank you Yukina."   
  
Ruto could not take it anymore! She was determined to be free again! That's why that night she snuck out of her room. Everyone was asleep so she had no worries. As fast as a cat she made her way to the door. Slowly she opened it, and made her way outside. It was dark and hard to see. She thought she was fine but a hand landed on her shoulder. In fear she tossed the person over on there back, than Genkai's voice arose. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She held a lantern up, and Ruto had seen the face of the one she had tossed. It was a young man. He rose to his feet, rubbing his head. "Ow! That hurt!" Genkai walked over to the man and slapped him over the head. "I thought I made it clear that you never come here again Allen!" "But Master Genkai, I wish to succeed! Please allow me back into your school! Please! I'll do anything?" "Anything, huh?"  
  
Soon the temple had another family member. His name was Allen Orimoto. He had been in Genkai's class a month ago but because he was falling behind so much Genkai banned him. But now, he was back. He just as Ruto and Yukina had to do chores around the temple. Sadly he wasn't of much help. What ever he attempted he failed, leaving a bigger mess for Yukina and Ruto.   
  
"So, um Ruto, I never remember seeing your face around here." Allen tried to start conversation with Ruto, but she just engorged him and continue drinking her tea. "What's up with her Yukina?" "Oh, I just figure her to be um, a shy person." In anger Ruto stood from her seat and tossed her tea cup against the wall, almost hitting Allen and Yukina. Before any words were spoken she had left the room.   
  
For the next month Ruto had kept on attempting escapes but someone was always able to stop her. Her punishment was always the same as well…standing in the corner. "Why won't you let me leave?" "Sorry, can't. I know more about you than you think. Ruto, the assassin. You think I'm just going to let you prance out of here like that? You must take me for a fool!" "I'm afraid I do.." Ruto withdrawed a knife from her glove then turned around and attempted to hit Genkai with it. Quickly Genkai caught it. "How did you?" "Another twenty minutes at the wall!"   
  
After a while Ruto gave up and lived under Genkai's roof, awaiting Yusuke. But he never came…he was to busy enjoying himself at the park. "I like it Kayko." "Really? Or are you just saying that?" "No I really do." Yusuke and Kayko sitting on a bench, looking into one another's eyes until Boton approached them. "SO sorry to interrupt, but may I speak to Yusuke alone?" Under a tree Boton pulled Yusuke, and asked of Ruto's ware a bouts. "What do you mean? You can't leave her there Yusuke!" "She's fine! I mean honestly, what's goin' to happen to her?" "Oh Yusuke…more than you can imagine!"   
  
As Boton filled him in on the info, Ruto began to sweat. Her heart beated at a faster pace every second. Soon she fell to the floor and her eyes turned white. She screamed out in pain, drawing everyone's attention, even Yusuke who was miles away. "What the hell was that?" 


End file.
